Hermosa Desesperación (NaruHina)
by MeeryLuu
Summary: [UA] Naruto está hospitalizado. Hinata lo cuida constantemente y le ayuda... le informan que su enfermedad puede ser mortal, y quiza no sobreviva... ¿Que hara Hinata? ¿Como podra hacer que vuelvan a ser la misma pareja de siempre? [One-shot]


**Ahora le toca al NaruHina(? xD Hasta ahora e escrito puro NaruSasu... Pero el NH es tan HEMOSHOOO -3- Bueno, esta historia no tanto xD Por que en cuanto vi de que trataba todo esto dije "¡Tengo que hacerlo!" Y pues aqui está xD Tambien quisiera decir que este es el One-shot mas largo que e hecho o-o hasta ahora xD (Este One-shot va dirigido al foro Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina y su reto "Y no vivieron felices para siempre") **

* * *

><p>Hermosa desesperación (NaruHina)<p>

.

.

.

.

— ¿Quieres más gelatina? –le decía una bella chica de ojos perlados a un rubio que yacía en una cama, con vendas en sus ojos.

— No gracias, Hinata. La comida del hospital sigue sin gustarme, es demasiado... Seca –musitó lo último, no quería incomodar a su novia con sus tonterías. Realmente agradecía todo lo que hacia por él. Siendo que solo llevan dos meses de estar juntos.

— Si no comes bien no podrás recuperarte. ¿O prefieres comer algo hecho en casa? –propuso mientras agarraba con delicadeza la mano del chico, haciendo que este se exaltara. Le agradaba la idea de hacerle algo a su querido Naruto. La única vez que le cocinó, fue por una comida organizada por todos los compañeros de trabajo.

— ¿¡Hecha por ti!? ¡Claro que me gustaría! –dio unos gritillos de la emoción, cosa que alagó a su acompañante y también una regañada por parte de una enfermera pidiendo silencio.

— Creo que es hora de que me valla. Pero no te preocupes, ¡Mañana vendré otra vez y te traeré una rica comida casera! –le estrecho una vez más su mano antes de darle un dulce beso en la mejilla.

— ¡No sé cómo podre sobrevivir sin ti por un día! –formo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja– Pero si me traerás comida mañana, creo que valdrá la pena... Espero que sea ramen –dijo en tono bajo lo último. ¡Más bien parecía un deseo!

— Siempre dices lo mismo todos los días... –una enfermera le hizo una señal desde la puerta, indicando que ya debía dejar el lugar– Bien, ¡Hasta mañana! ¡Y ya no estés de testarudo para comer bien! –fue casi como un regaño, pero con la gentileza que da una madre a sus hijos.

— ¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! Solo porque tú me lo dices. Gracias, Hinata ¡En verdad te quiero mucho, deveras! –le dedico de esas típicas sonrisas que hace al prometer algo, y no retractarse...

— Eh... Si... Si ¡Yo también te quiero! –creía haber superado su etapa de sonrojarase, con cualquier palabra bonita que le dijera el rubio, pero el efecto que le provocaba parecía el mismo desde la primera vez que se lo dijo.

Sin muchas ganas de irse, atravesó el umbral de la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. Caminó unos pasillos para llegar a la recepción, y reportar su estancia. Una vez terminado, se dirigió a la salida, para una vez ahí, tomar un taxi que la dejase en su casa.

Ya en ella, se quitó los zapatos y el abrigo que traía para dejarlos en la entrada. No avisó a nadie de su llegada debido a que su hermana seguía en la secundaria, y su primo en su trabajo de medio tiempo. ¿Y sus padres? Bueno, ellos murieron desde que Hinata tenía 5 años, no los recordaba para nada; pero aun así los extrañaba.

Con pesadez subió cada escalón de su pequeña casa, cuando llego al final de ellos, giró a la izquierda y abrió la primera puerta. Donde termino de quitarse su ropa escolar, para ponerse la de su trabajo de secretariado en una oficina a unos minutos de su hogar.

Esto ya empezaba a volverse rutinario. En tresemana iba a la preparatoria de mañana, a la salida se dirigía al hospital para visitar a su novio... Y el resto del día al trabajo. Pero no se arrepentía de nada, quería terminar de estudiar para ver si podría llegar a ser tan buen médico como lo fue su padre. A Naruto no lo podía abandonar cual perro faldero, después de diez años de observarlo con tanto interés, ya no podía decir que es un simple gusto de niña precoz alborotada. No con todo lo que pasó. Y por último, ese trabajo no era por gusto, era por necesidad, necesidad de mantenerse a ella, su primo y hermana menor de edad.

En menos de diez minutos tuvo listo su uniforme: una blusa violeta claro y una falda negra, algo pegada que le llegaba a por encima de las rodillas. Se dio una peinada rápida, y se encamino a la salida para ponerse sus zapatos y volverse a poner el abrigo que, con anterioridad había dejado en el pechero.

Con pasos rápidos salió de su hogar y se encaminó a su empleo. En cuanto llego a la banqueta, pidió el primer taxi que cruzo por enfrente de ella; tardó aproximadamente veinte minutos en llegar a un enorme edificio grisáceo, y con puertas de igual tamaño. Al entrar tomó las primeras escaleras que encontró. Subió dos pisos, y se adentró a la segunda sala de la derecha.

— ¡Hola Hina-chan! –le decía una rubia amiga, desde su propio escritorio, sin siquiera levantarse.

— Bu-buenas tardes, Ino-chan –respondió con timidez y se sentó en su respectiva silla, que se encontraba muy cerca de la de Ino.

— Oye oye, ¿Cómo se encuentra ese tal Naruto? –discretamente se acercó un poco a Hinata y lo dicho en un murmullo.

— ¿Eh? Oh cierto... Aún esta delicado, pero el doctor dijo que con los suficientes cuidados, podrá estar de alta en una semana –le dijo, mientras sacaba unos papeles del cajón.

— Ya veo... ¡Espero que se recupere pronto! ¡animos Hina-chan! –le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda y con una gentil sonrisa, cosa que reacciono de la misma forma a la susodicha.

La ojiperla sonrió un poco a su compañera antes de empezar con el papeleo y diferentes cosas que le encargase su jefe. Pasaron alrededor de unas seis horas para que pudiera terminar con sus deberes, e irse tranquilamente a su casa. No pudo descansar lo suficiente debido a que llegando tuvo que ayudar a Hanabi con sus tareas, y preparar la comida que le llevara a Naruto mañana… definitivamente valía la pena. Era lo que siempre pensaba la chica para animarse.

— ¿Sabe bien, Naruto-kun? –le pregunto Hinata, quien por mera y buena suerte, sus clases en la preparatoria habían terminado más temprano de lo usual y podía ver la linda expresión que hacia el rubio al darle unos panquesitos rellenos.

— ¡Definitivamente prefiero esto, a la asquerosa comida de aquí! –se llevó otro pedazo a su boca, y con mucha emoción felicitaba a su buena cocinera que tenía por novia.

— No digas esas cosas, Naruto-kun. Que nos pueden regañar… -le decía dándole un bocado de arroz, que también había preparado.

— Disculpe señorita Hyuuga, ¿Podría acompañarme un momento? –dijo un doctor que entro sin previo aviso a la sala. Era quien atendía a Naruto.

— Eh… claro. En un momento vuelvo Naruto-kun –se levantó, al momento que le daba una suave caricia en la mejilla. Después de eso, siguió al doctor.

Caminaron hasta el consultorio de este, donde se discute de los problemas del paciente— Es sobre sus ojos… el tumor se ha extendido hasta su cerebro. Aun cuando removimos ambos ojos… una parte se quedó, y ahora está atacando con más agresividad, en su sistema nervioso. No lograra sobrevivir; cuando mucho seguirá con vida hasta unos dos meses. En verdad lo siento mucho, señorita –le dijo el doctor Shikamaru.

— ¿Q-q-q-q-qu-qu-qué…? N-n-no… no, no puede… ser posible –tenía la cabeza agachada, no pudo ver al frente, sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, las lágrimas le salían sin siquiera darse cuenta… hasta el tartamudeo que creyó desaparecer, volvió.

— Sera mejor que…

— N-no ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿¡ES QUE NO HAY NADA QUE SE PUEDA HACER!? –dijo casi gritando y con los ojos aun llorosos. Ya por fin dando la cara, en modo defensivo.

— Por favor, le pido que se calme. Y solo hay una cosa que podamos hacer, pero es riesgoso. Ya lo hemos hecho antes y… uno de cada diez son los que sobreviven.

— ¿¡Qué es!? ¡Por favor dígamelo!

— Una operación para remover los tumores que se encuentren en su cerebro. Es algo muy delicados y costoso –le decía mientras hacía unas cuentas en un papelito- serían aproximadamente ¥1, 500, 000

La peliazul se quedó estupefacta. ¿Cómo lograría juntar semejante cantidad en tan poco tiempo? ¿Y si no lo lograba? ¿Y si realmente Naruto fuera a morir?... todos estos pensamientos atormentaban a la pobre chica. Su trabajo no pagaba mal, sin embargo no sería suficiente, ni aunque se consiguiera otros tres trabajos.

— ¿Señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Señorita? –movía un poco a Hinata, aún se encontraba con la misma expresión en su rostro. Por fortuna esta reacciono- ¿Le podría pedir de favor que avise de esto al abuelo del paciente? No tenemos manera de contáctalo. Así que por favor, avísele de esto lo más pronto posible –dijo parado enfrente de la Hyuuga, al momento de que le abría la puerta para que pudiera retirarse.

Aun con el rostro pálido, los ojos un tanto perdidos y residuos de lágrimas; volvió a la sala donde se encontraba Naruto, no sin antes removerse su cara afligida y hacer unas respiraciones para tranquilizarse y no hacer evidente la situación.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Ya regresaste? ¿Para qué te hablo el doctor? –volteo un poco su cabeza, haciendo como que se dirigía a la mencionada. Aun conservando la misma postura que antes.

— Eh… fue solo… -trataba de inventarse una buena excusa- para unos chequeos diarios… -se acercó a él para tomarle la mano- ¡no te preocupes Naruto-kun!... todo… está bien –le dijo con los ánimos más fingidos que pudo hacer.

Ese mismo día, no tuvo ganas ni para ir a trabajar. Solo regreso a casa maldiciéndose de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Con pocas esperanzas reviso aquella cajita donde siempre guardaba un poco de dinero, para emergencias, y claro que esta era una emergencia- _¥23,500… tal vez… tal vez si pueda hacer algo… ¡No debo rendirme! ¡Definitivamente ayudare a Naruto-kun! _–pensó apretando los billetes en mano- _Eso me recuerda… ¡Tengo que avisar de esto a Jiraiya-san! _–esta vez, volvió a vestirse para salir, e ir directo a la casa de Ero-sennin. Ni tuvo que molestarse en pedir transporte, recordaba a la perfección la ruta: dos cuadras después de la secundaria a la que solían ir.

Y por supuesto no quedaba tan lejos, casi corriendo fue hasta ahí. Una vez estando frente de la puerta, recobro el aliento y dio unos golpecitos en esta. Tardo como unos cinco minutos en responder el dueño de la casa. Este con mucha alegría al ver de quien se trataba fue, y abrazo a la chica como si no la hubiese visto en años.

— ¡Pero que milagro, Hinata-chan! ¿¡Que te trae por aquí!?... ¡Pero pasa, pasa! –dijo el peliblanco. A lo que Hinata parecía no extrañarle. Sabía muy bien que el abuelo de su novio a veces podía pasarse de pervertido- ¡Siéntete como en casa!... ¡Te puedes sentar donde gustes! –le dijo ya dentro, y con la misma alegría.

— Gr-gracias, Jiraiya-san. A-a lo que vengo es, por Na-Naruto-kun… -dijo sentándose en uno de los sofás, con la cabeza agachada, y con los dedos entrelazados.

— ¡Ah, sí sí! ¡Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi nieto todo este tiempo!... Sé que debería ser yo quien fuera… pero… esas estancias en el hospital son tan costosas… tuve que pedir horas extras para poder pagarlo… -le decía aun con una sonrisa, pero una de dolor y remordimiento. Hinata lo miro anonadada, seguro que sería bastante fuerte salir con ese tipo de cosas.

— N-no… Jiraiya-san… lo que pasa… Naruto-kun debe de operarse… el tumor se extendió… solo quedan dos meses para… -su cuerpo volvía a temblar, su cara volvía a estar llorosa, su voz volvía a tartamudear. El mayor de los dos se dio cuenta de eso, y solo pudo volver a sonreír de forma dolorosa.

— Ya veo… con que así son las cosas… gracias por avisarme, Hinata. Y dime, ¿Cuánto cuesta la dichosa operación?

— ¥1, 500,000… ¡Jiraiya-san, por favor déjeme ayudarlo! –dijo casi gritando y poniéndose de pie.

— No Hinata, no tienes por qué echarte un problema de ese tamaño… Yo… estoy seguro que podre yo solo… -más obvia no pudo ser su mentira. Ni en cuatro años juntaría semejante cantidad. Pero no quiso involucrar a quien ya hacia bastante por él.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo… ¡yo hare cualquier cosa, con tal de que Naruto-kun este bien! –Esta vez sí que estaba gritando- yo… yo ya tengo un poco de dinero juntado… -se empezó a calmar un poco.

— _Esta chica… condenado Naruto… tienes una suerte…_ -pensó, al momento de ponerse de pie y recargar su mano en el hombro de la chica- entiendo. Yo por mi parte, hare todo lo posible para conseguir la mayor cantidad. Puedes irte tranquila.

Esto tranquilizo de sobre manera a Hinata. Para luego poder ir a descansar un poco; le costó mucho poder pegar el ojo, pero hizo un esfuerzo, tenía que tener las máximas energías para el día siguiente.

Su rutina no cambio en absoluto, con la única diferencia de ir decaída a cualquier parte. Cosa que noto su compañera y mejor amiga. Hinata le contó lo sucedido, a lo que Ino le respondio:

— Calma Hina-chan… ¡es más. Quisiera ayudarte! Tengo un guardado… no es mucho… pero servirá… ¡Ah, también puedo vender algunas de mis cosas! –susurro lo último, al ver que su jefe paso muy cerca de ellas.

— Si tienen tiempo para andar parloteando como viejas chismosas, ¿Por qué no mejor se ponen a trabajar? –les dijo fríamente, y sin siquiera mirarlas. La peliazulada tardo un poco en reaccionar, y dirigirse rápidamente hacia el azabache.

— Se-señor Uchiha, ¿Po-podria hablar con usted un momento? –el mencionado paro, pero no volteo. Solo hizo una señal de seguimiento, y ambos entraron a un cuarto bastante espacioso.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le dijo en seco, para después sentarse en su sillón.

— Yo… yo quisiera pedirle horas extras… y también un préstamo –le dijo conservando su postura de siempre y algo nerviosa por lo que fuera a decir su superior.

— ¿Eh? Las horas extras si podría dártelas; necesito personal y no quiero contratar a alguien más… pero… ¿Para qué quieres ese préstamo? –le pregunto bastante curioso y apoyando los codos en el escritorio de cristal.

— Eh… mi… mi novio necesita una operación, y es bastante cara… y no sé de donde más conseguir dinero… -le decía cada vez más nerviosa. Empezaba a creer que se negaría…

— Este bien, ¿Cuánto quieres? –la chica se quedó con cara sorprendida por un momento- ¿Y bien?

— ¡Ah!… pues… como unos ¥100,000 –susurro la cifra señalada.

— Eso es mucho, rebasa de lo que puedes pedir. Pero aun así te lo daré, espero que puedas pagarme pronto –dijo con la expresión tranquila y calmada de siempre. Al momento de estar escribiendo en unos papeles y entregárselos a la ojiperla- aquí tienes tu préstamo, más la quincena. Ahora vuelve a tu trabajo.

— ¡S-si! ¡Muchas gracias! –ahora con los ánimos más subidos, pudo continuar con su labor de siempre. No sin antes contarle lo ocurrido a Ino.

Pasados los días, dio un vuelco bastante grande… no solo había dejado la preparatoria temporalmente, ahora todo el día se la pasaba trabajando en diferentes lugares… hasta el punto de no visitar a Naruto ciertos días. Pero aparentemente no le afectaba del todo; sabía que ella tampoco iba a estar siempre, también tiene una vida. Y para más sorpresa aun de la chica, su amiga realmente la ayudo con una cantidad nada despreciable. También había estado yendo a la casa de Ero-sennin, para juntar sus cantidades y revisar constantemente su avance.

— _200,000… 250,000… 300,000… 400,00… ¡¥400,000! A ver… yo tengo esto… y Jiraiya-san 500,000… ¡ahí van 900,000! ¡ya estamos muy cerca! _–pensó con una sonrisa bastante sincera, y guardando lo que tenía en aquella cajita, vio por mera casualidad el calendario que yacía en la pared… y esa sonrisa se fue más rápido de lo que permaneció- _U-¿¡Una semana!? ¿¡Solo me queda una semana!? _–conto los días para verificar… hubiese deseado que se haya equivocado…- _Una semana… -_desesperadamente volvió a contar el dinero, volvió a contar los días… todo estaba bien…

Con una gran presión en su pecho se fue a su segundo trabajo. Esperanzada de que su jefe pudiera darle algo… pero no, justamente pasaban por una crisis económica, por lo que no podían andar dando préstamos.

Al día siguiente, Hinata con unas últimas esperanzas se armó de valor para hablar con su primer jefe— U-Uchiha-san… podría… ¿podría pedirle otro préstamo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Es que no fue suficiente? –le dijo encarnando una ceja y viéndola a través de sus papeles- lo siento, pero no puedo darte otro sin que me hayas pagado el otro.

— P- ¡Por favor! ¡le prometo que si le pagare! -dijo exasperada y ya casi con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo pensativo, al tiempo de hacia una sonrisa de lado. Y en un rápido movimiento acorralo a la chica y murmurándole…- creo que si hay una forma de que puedas tener el dinero que quieres –le dijo tomando uno de sus mechones negro-azulado.

— _¿Qué?... ¿Qué?... ¡no!_ –Se quedó estática, para después poder quitarse de encima a ese cretino- ¡Aléjese de mí!... ¡olvide lo que le pedí! –Y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, ni siquiera Ino se dio cuenta del momento en que se marchó.

— _Sé que volverás, zorrilla. Nadie se burla de mí._

Los siguientes días fueron por demás incomodos. Cuando podía ignoraba por completo al Uchiha y a duras penas, entre Hinata y el viejo pervertido, pudieron juntar ¥50,000… solo quedaban dos días…

— _No… no puede… ¿Por qué no puedo hacer más? Soy una inútil… -_pensaba aun con los documento en mano, no podía concentrarse, ya no tenía opción- _¿acaso tendré que hacerlo?... yo… yo quería… que fuera Naruto-kun quien…ya no hay de otra… Naruto-kun, perdóname ¡por favor! –_y se deshizo de los papeles. Para luego dirigirse a la oficina privada de Sasuke.

— Parece que has vuelto ¿eh? Fue más rápido de lo que creí –le dijo caminando hacia ella- Y no te preocupes por el anterior préstamo, también queda anulado –murmuro acercándose peligrosamente a ella, esta solo se quedó callada, temblando- solo dime cuanto quieres –y cerró la puerta con seguro.

Ya siendo casi las nueve de la noche, Hinata se dirigió rápidamente hacia la casa de Jiraiya. Lo habían logrado, por fin se había juntado la cantidad requerida. Con mucha prisa, tomaron el primer taxi que encontraron, le pidieron al chofer que se apresurara, y en poco tiempo llegaron al dichoso hospital.

— ¿¡Donde está el doctor Shikamaru!? –pregunto Jiraiya por demás alterado, a una enfermera que se encontraba a esas horas en la recepción.

— Temari, la sala 24 queda desalojada –dijo llegando un castaño, sin darse cuenta de quienes estaban ahí- ¡Ah! ¡Son ustedes! Lamento decirles esto pero…

— ¡Ya hemos conseguido todo el dinero! ¡Por favor opere a Naruto-kun! –dijo bastante desesperada Hinata, agarrando la manga del médico.

— Shikamaru, ¿envío este cuerpo a la morgue? –dijo uno de los encargados del hospital, llamado Chouji y con una expresión un tanto triste.

Hinata sentía otra vez el mundo encima, la sola palabra "cuerpo" hacían pasar mil y una cosas por su cabeza. Lentamente giro y se acercó a la camilla donde yacía alguien con una sábana blanca encimada. Con manos temblorosas fue descubriendo el cuerpo, al ver quien era, se puso pálida e inconscientemente lagrimeo y puso sus manos en su boca— _No, no, no, no, no… _¡NO, NO, NO, NO…NARUTO-KUN! ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?... ¡NARUTO-KUN!

Se negaba a dejarlo, todos trataron de calmarla, incluso se quedó en medio del pasillo… hasta Jiraiya se había marchado ya, creía que lo mejor era que se desahogara, ya casi nadie estaba ahí. Solo un cuerpo sin vida y una chica deseosa de que todo fuera un sueño.

— Oye muchachita, ya tenemos que llevarnos ese cuerpo. Si se sigue quedando más tiempo afuera de la morgue, comenzara a apestar –le dijo una enfermera ya grande, y sin preguntarle, le arrebato la camilla. Quedando esta soñolienta; ya hasta había dormido un poco.

— _¿Qué?_... Di-disculpe Qu-¿Qué hora es? –pregunto tallándose el ojo.

— Las 23:34. Será mejor que te vallas, ya ni siquiera deberías estar aquí.

Pesadamente se fue del lugar, tendría que irse caminando, a esa hora ya no quedaba transporte. Lentamente caminaba por las calles, con la vista perdida en el pavimento. Ni cuenta se dio del sujeto que la detuvo a la mitad, vistiendo de negro y con un cuchillo en mano… le arrebato su bolso donde tenía la parte del dinero. Hinata no opuso resistencia, pero su movimiento nervioso provoco que el tipo se asustara… y le apuñalara con ello.

La chica ni trato de gritar, pedir ayuda… nada. Solo se recargo en una pared de un callejón, para que nadie pudiese verla— _Parece que… esto ya es todo… ¿ya qué caso tiene que luche?_._.. en un mundo… donde él… no está… supongo que esto es el adiós… lo siento, Neji-niisan, Hanabi… -_las lágrimas no dejaban de caerle por los ojos- _valla a donde valla… espero… volverte a ver… Naruto-kun._

_Y su sonrisa jamás desapareció._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por leer~ <em>**


End file.
